Attack on Junior Deleted scenes bloopers :D
by Juniortheherowriter
Summary: just a bunch of boopers and deleted scenes that didn't make the cut for the story Attack on Junior please enjoy and it is all mostly focused on comedy


Attack on Junior… Deleted scenes/bloopers

Hey guys this is just a bunch of scenes I put here that didn't make the cut for the story well known as Attack on Junior this will probably most likely be comedy but let's not talk all day let's get in to it! And remember this is just a parody and I own nothing but the OCs

Scene 1: Levi meets the group

Levi: drop your weapons or the little one gets it

Junior: and who is this supposed to be?

Jack: I think this guy is a midget

CJ: I know right? Just look how tall he is! He doesn't look threatening at all

Jessie: I dunno looks can be deceiving

Jenny: yeah that's true

Levi: are you morons done yet?

Jack: go fuck yourself

Seconds later our heroes are now in jail

Junior: well fu-

Scene 2: CJ's explanation

CJ: well Toons also like to eat… Play games… Eat… Laugh… Eat… Did I mention we toons like to eat?

Hanji: yes you did CJ

CJ: oh and there's also something about toons not dying or something I dunno

Hanji: (grabs CJ's face) YOU CAN'T DIE!?

CJ: AAAAAAAAHHH!

Hanji: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Levi: stop yelling

Scene 3: Junior and Jack's fun times in the army

Jack: psst! Hey Junior

Junior: what?

Jack: look at this baldy (points out to Keith while he wasn't noticing)

Junior: yeah I know he's the baldest guy I know

Jack: hey check this out! (Does a Keith personation) "hey you maggots I'm your leader now! Now head for the showers as I spy on you all and jerk off at the same time!"

Junior: aahahaha! My Turn! (Does the same) "good day everyone my name is Keith and I'll be your bossy pants for the next few fucking months now behold my baldness as I yell in your faces for no reason!"

Jack: AHAHAHAAHAHAHA!

Keith: hey you there! (Looks at Junior)

Junior: huh? What!?

Keith: (walks over to Junior) so you like mocking me during your training don't you?

Junior: what?! Nononono! Jack was just- Jack?

Jack: (has switched places with CJ) what's up man?

Junior: you motherfu-

Scene 3: Jack tries to make Jean actually fight

Jean: (stares straight at Eren)

Eren: (stares straight back)

Jack: hey jerk off! Fight already! You have an opening!

Jean: ….

Eren: …

Jack: seriously! Just go for a punch already!

Jean: …..

Eren: …..

Jack: for fuck sake at least insult him!

Jean: ….

Then the alarm rings

Jean: … *sigh* look I'm sorry (holds out hand) truce?

Jack: GRRAAAAAHH!

Scene 4: CJ keeps up everybody before graduations

CJ: aw man tomorrow's gonna be great! It's gonna be my first time graduating anything EVER

Junior: got to sleep CJ

CJ: and this whole army thing reminds me of the times when I was in the toon army

Eren: go to sleep…

CJ: and the best part of it is that toons can't really die so I'll be the best soldier ever

Reiner: please go to sleep!

CJ: and also I'll get to hang out on that giant wall maybe I'll even spit off the side

Jack: go to sleep CJ!

CJ: and maybe I'll get to hang out with Hanji again it'll be grand

Dark: I swear to god I will hurt you badly if you keep talking

CJ: and maybe the titans we see won't be so bad once we get to know them

AJ: CJ! Go to sleep!

CJ: and now that I think about it-

Armin: GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP!

CJ: ok! Ok! (Goes to bed)

Junior: thank you Armin

Armin: *yawn* you're welcome

*silence*

CJ: ….. Can I get a goodnight kiss?

All: CJ!

Scene 5: getting Levi's attention

CJ: (screams through the crowd) HEY! Levi!

Levi: …..

CJ: HEY LEVI!

Jack: Levi! I know you hear us calling yo ass!

Levi: …

Cindy: HI LEVI! It's nice to meet you I guess!

Michael: hey Mister Levi!

Tom: don't worry I got this (pulls out a giant microphone and stands on top of Doug and yells very loudly) LLEEEEEEEVVVVVIIIIIIII!

Levi: (finally looks back looking pretty pissed off) WHAT!?

CJ: ….. Hi (smiles)

Levi: *groan*

Scene 6: more than Jack can handle

Jack: well that helping titan is dead

Tom: yeah I feel pretty

Then they see Eren come out of the titan corpse

Jack & Tom: ooh! OOHhh! oooooohhH….

Tom: pfft! Ahahahahaaha!

Jack: …. (Walks through a door)

Tom: Jack! Don't leave! Hahahaah! Jaaaaack! I love you!

Jack: (comes back) no! NO! I'm fucking done! I'm fucking done!

Tom: no you're not! Haha!

Jack: WHAT IS THIS!?

Tom: it's Eren! Bahah!

Jack: I CAN'T DO IT TOM!

Tom: it's just Eren man!

Jack: this is bullshit!

Jean: WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND!?

Tom: …..

Jack: ….. Asshole

Scene 7: Junior takes a stand

Junior: I mean seriously Kitts! Is killing everyone and everything you're answer for everything!? I mean it's literally the only thing you do: jump to conclusions and then kill

Kitts: well I-

Junior: and you know very well that Eren hates titans! So why would you assume that he's the bad guy here!? I mean seriously and just the other day before the titans invaded I transformed into my Sword form you immediately assumed I was a spy for the titans I mean seriously Kitts why? Just why?

Kitts: … Prepare the cannon!

Junior: shit

Scene 8: Junior's song to soothe Eren

Titan Eren: (chases Junior down the streets) RRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRR!

Junior: EREN IT'S ME! JUNIOR!

Eren: RROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR!

Junior: …. (begins singing) oh Eren! Why are you chasing me!? I am just a guy-

Eren: (pounces at Junior) RRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRR!

Junior: AAHHH SHI-

Scene 9: Junior and the key

Junior: and that's why I never EVER eat potato salad…

Erwin: ….

Levi: ….

Eren: …..

Junior so anyway (takes the key) what's the story behind this key?

Erwin: well that key is to Eren's- Junior please don't swing it around

Junior: (swings to key around) oh come on it's not like it's gonna- (accidently hurls to key outside causing him to lose it) …

Eren: ….. JUNIOR!

Junior: whoops

Jenny: (walks in) YO WHAT UPI BITCHES!? I JUST FOUND A MOTHERFUCKING KEY!

Eren: *sigh* good thank you

Scene 10: if Mini Junior made it to court

Soldier guy: I object!

Junior (Mini form): (jumps in front of the guy) I object your face! Eren's innocent! He never-

Soldier: GAH! Bug! (Swings at Junior) holy shi-

Scene 11: a funny scene

Mini Junior: (sits in Eren's hood and looks back) hey Eren don't look now but I think Levi's starring at ya

Eren: what? (Looks back and sees Levi looking at him)

Levi: (just stares)…..

Eren: (gets a little nervous then looks back)

Junior: I know what you're thinking "holy crap it's like slender man"

Eren: Slender man?

Junior: I'll tell you some other time

Oluo: hey what're you two talking about? Don't even think about-

Then Oluo's horse slips a little causing him to bite his tongues and blood splurts everywhere

Eren: oh! Oluo!

Junior: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! Serves you right! Ahahahaa! Oh man! It has been so long since something actually funny happened!

Oluo: screw you Junior!

Scene 12: Eren and Junior cleaning

Eren: (sweeps up the bathroom)

Junior: (lays on Eren's head) *sigh* this is hard work

Eren: you're not even doing anything!

Junior: well what do you want me to do? I'm small

Eren: (rips off a piece of the broom gives it to Junior and sets him on a counter) there now you can actually help

Junior: man (begins sweeping) I hate cleaning

2 minutes later they meet up with the cleaning crazed Levi

Eren: Levi sir we're done with the bathroom

Junior: which didn't really needed to be cleaned at all but you're the boss

Eren: so where do I sleep

Junior: you mean "we"

Levi: you'll be sleeping in the basement

Junior: oh well then never mind

Eren: again?

Levi: it's only to be safe if you "accidently" transform-

Junior: oh sure yeah Eren's totally going to "accidently"  
bite his hand or cut himself with a knife oh or maybe even get a paper cut by "accident"

Levi: …..

Eren: ….

Levi: you'll be sleeping in the basement too

Junior: fuck

Levi: anyway I'm going to go see how you two did (walks passed the two then out the door and then Petra walks into)

Petra: hello you two

Eren: oh Petra! Ma'am!

Junior: what's up?

Eren: Junior!

Junior: what?

After all that useless talking Levi comes back in

Levi: you did a terrible job try again

Junior: what!? But we sweeped it from top to bottom!

Levi: well it also stinks

Junior: what are you-

CJ: ugh! Whew! Oh man! Do not go in the bathroom in a couple of years! (Walks away)

Junior: … FU-

Scene 13: a useless scene

CJ: (is inside Sawney's mouth) …

Doc: …

Hanji: …. Do you see anything?

CJ: nope

Hanji: ok then

Scene 14: the reason why you never heard any of the characters say the word "flank"

Levi: as I was saying the right flank will-

Junior (in P form): pfft! (Covers mouth trying to keep in his laughter)

Levi: something amusing Junior?

Junior: oh! No! No please continues I'm sorry

Levi: … Right so the right flank-

Junior: pfft! Hehehe…

Levi: seriously what is so funny?

Junior: oh nothing, nothing uh hey Jack, Jenny and Jessie get over here!

Jack: what's up?

Junior: here listen to this uh Levi you may continue

Levi: …. The right flank-

Junior, Jack, Jessie & Jenny: hahahahaahaha!

Levi: ok I'm done with this stupid game what are you all laughing at?

Junior: hahaha! It's nothing! It's just that well… Where this form comes from the word "flank" means-

Jenny: horse butt!

Junior: exactly! Ahahahahaaha!

Levi: ….

Junior: …. Sorry

Levi: from now on I'm just going to say groups

Scene 15: the fight

Junior: shut up Gunther! You ain't shit!

Gunther: screw you Junior!

Junior: fuck you Gunther! Your named after a penguin!

Gunther: I hate you so much!

Junior: don't get cut bitch!

Eren: um guys-

Gunther & Junior: SHUT UP EREN!

Scene 16: Eren's plan to save everyone

Junior & CJ: TRANSFORM!

Petra & Oluo: DON'T TRANSFORM!

Junior & CJ: TRANSFORM!

Petra: & Oluo: DON'T TRANSFORM!

Eren: {oh man! What do I do!? They're both pressuring me!}

Junior: Eren listen to me if you transform you can easily take out the female titan and no one else will die but if you don't WE'LL ALL DIE!

Oluo: don't listen to him Eren! He doesn't know any better!

Junior: FUCK YOU OLUO! Eren! Choose now!

Eren: I WILL MOVE ON!

Junior: ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!

Scene 17: while CJ and Mikasa soar through the forest

CJ: …

Mikasa: ….

CJ: …. Well you're boring (throws Mikasa far away)

Mikasa: AAAHHH! CJ!

CJ: you're welcome!

Scene 18: WTF!?

Doc: *sigh* well this mission has been a failure

Junior: yeah this sucks…

Doc: though I feel like a forgot something…. Oh crap I left my giga bomb back in the forest

Tom: (pulls out a button) is that what this button is for?

Doc: NO TOM WAIT!

Tom: (pushes the button and behind everybody the whole forest of giant ass trees blow up)

Doc: … Why does the word "wait" never mean anything to you!?

Tom: I didn't know!

Doc: you stupid fu-

Scene 19: Jenny has CJ's back

CJ: (jumps off on the roof tops)

Jenny: (walks up to the guy) yeah! You and you're stupid clothes and your gorgeous hair and your lovely butt! You look good pal! (Slaps the guys butt) SMACK!

Jessie: Jenny what the fuck?

Jenny: what?

Scene 19: drunk CJ

CJ: *hiccup* and then I was like "wooooooo" and then "pooowwww" and then the zing zong pong! And the zippity do da!

King: are you drunk CJ?

CJ: maybe!

Pixis: but haven't you been drinking only water so far?

CJ: YOU SHADDUP! (Passes out)

Pixis: huh… Who knew (drinks his beer)

Scene 20: Neko x Annie?

Neko: Annie… You're a real sweet person and (brings her face to his) I don't think you'd ever do anything bad ever

Annie: … N-neko…

Neko: Annie…

So they both slowly leaned towards each other about to share a kiss while blushing until someone pounds on the door BAM, BAM, BAM!

Neko: eep! (Jumps up)

Annie: I-I (quickly gets up) I have to go!

Scene 21: the evil duck's plot

Duck: (carries CJ to a nest) quack! Quack! [I have the toon the plan is set]

Duck2: quack! Quack! Quack! [good quite good now our plan to eat all the bread shall commence!]

Both: [mwhahahaahahahahaahaha!]

CJ: you evil bastards!

Tom: (falls from the sky with a bomb) I'LL SAVE YOU BUDDY!

CJ: TOM!

Duck1: oh shi-

Scene 22: the last goodbyes

Junior: well goodbye my friends

Jessie: we had a lot of fun

Jack: and a lot of deaths

Jenny: and a lot of sex

Junior: what?

Jenny: I mean…. Fuck it whatever

Eren: goodbye Junior and everyone else

Junior: (shakes Eren's hand)

Eren: (shakes back)

Jack & Jenny: KISS ALREADY!

Junior & Eren: SHUT UP!

The End :P


End file.
